


Nightmare

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small clearing in the woods was a lone grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own GF.

In a small clearing in the woods was a lone grave.

 

_Here Lies ……. 'Dipper' Pines,_

_Loved by his family and Friends,_

_Son, Brother and Great Friend._

 

_You Will Always Live In Our Memory._

 

Said memento written on it, barely visible under all the flowers put on it. Tall blonde man in black & yellow suit just stood there reading the inscription as if it was going to resurrect person buried there.

 

Everything around him was silent, even another suited man standing at the edge of the forest glaring at him.

 

“Do you remember our first meeting, Pine Tree?” Blonde asked. As expected there was no response. Dipper Pines was dead, his real name not present even on his grave, unknown to most till the very end. His family respected his dislike towards it.

 

Bill Cipher, the blonde, tanned man in black & yellow suit laughed. “We hated each other, with passion.” he continued talking. “But look at us now. I'd go as far to calling us friends, even.” other man sneered.

 

“Hush you.” Blonde laughed. The Man rolled his eyes, he knew it even not looking at him. “Would you still consider THEM your friends?” Bill asked looking back at the grave.

 

Snorting he pushed all the flowers. “I doubt you even like those. So, are you going to be silent this whole time, Dream Bender?” he asked his companion.

 

“We're just waiting for Tad, aren't we? Why here not somewhere else?” the Man asked coming closed. Longish, brown hair tied low at his neck with black ribbon. He wore black suit with dark blue shirt. No hat, unlike Bill who rocked his signature top hat and bow tie combo.

 

“But, do you like the flowers?” blonde repeated the question.

There was no verbal answer, just flowers burning with blue flames, like Dream Benders shirt. “Looks like our little sheep doesn't like daffodils.” different voice approached, a man in a suit with purple shirt with a tie and a bowler hat. He was smiling widely while approaching them.

 

“Cipher, Pines, I guess you two have a plan.” he said.

 

Indeed they did, no demon bothered with doing anything without any plan. But first Dream Bender, Dipper Pines pointed his grave:

 

_Here Doesn't Lie Alcor 'Dipper' Pines,_

_Not Loved by his family and Friends,_

_Son, Brother and Great Friend._

 

_You're worst Nightmare._

 

“Let's go.” he said ignoring smiles of other demons.


End file.
